Tsukiyomi
by TripOverFlatSurfaces
Summary: Abandoned.  May or may not be picked back up.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! SOOOOO, I finally got this up! Yeah!! …Come to think of it, the fact that I've had my account for a while and I've ****just**** gotten the prologue up, that's pretty pathetic. *sigh* Oh well! Since it's up, here ya go!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Inuyasha. *sigh again***

* * *

Blood spurted out in a brilliant shower of red as she decapitated her attacker. Without missing a beat, she turned her attention to the others.

They all converged upon her, holy weapons gleaming. For moment it seemed as if she was done for. Then all of the intruders burst in an explosion of body parts and broken weapons. They didn't even have time to bleed.

The one man still standing shook in terror as he took in the gruesome sight that was all that was left of his comrades.

"Vile demon! Die!" he hissed. With a mighty war cry, he lunged at her exposed back, prepared to avenge his fallen companions or die trying.

The young demoness gracefully pivoted and plunged her clawed hand through his chest.

Flicking the blood off as one might with a sword, she scanned the area for her brothers.

She caught a flash of red and silver in her peripheral vision. The demoness spun around to greet her _otouto_(1).

"Inu—," any words she had died on her lips. She watched in horror as a fatally injured _samurai_(2) brought his sword down as a last- ditch attempt, aiming right at her little brother.

She leapt forward.

An arc of flashing steel.

Blood.

Pain.

ھ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ھ

Frozen by fear and eyes wide with disbelief, Inuyasha saw his older sister jump in front of the blow meant for him. The samurai toppled over dead, a triumphant grin twisting his already mangled face.

Numbly, with shaken hands, the little boy cradled her body in his arms. His older brother walked over, face cold and stoic. He did not see.

"Where is she?" he demanded, "Answer this Sesshoumaru, half- breed!"

When Inuyasha stayed silent, Sesshoumaru's patience wore thin. He grabbed Inuyasha's small shoulder and froze.

The tang of her blood reached his sensitive nose. He finally understood his younger half- brother's silence.

His mask cracked.

Because there in Inuyasha's arms, was his _imouto_(3), bloody and broken.

"What did you do?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice low and deadly.

"I-I—"

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?"

ھ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ھ

Her vision was nonexistent. She struggled against the darkness that threatened to smother her.

Any sound was muted and indistinct. She thought she heard her brothers' voices. She struggled harder.

Suddenly she was free.

Their figures were blurry, but it was definitely them. She tried calling out to them but the words wouldn't come.

Her tongue felt thick and sluggish. She tried again.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?" she slurred through the haze. Her tongue was starting to loosen just a bit. They rushed to her side.

"_Nee- chan_(4)..." Inuyasha whimpered, looking as though he was trying to fight back tears.

"Don't talk. Save your strength," ordered Sesshoumaru. His face was pinched and drawn, red seeping through into his eyes.

"No. I need to tell you something. My time's up anyway," she rasped out. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest.

"Just…hear me out, okay?" Breathing was getting harder. Black spots danced before her eyes. She screwed her eyes shut in concentration, willing her soul not to leave yet. She had to tell them this, so that when she crossed over, they wouldn't go and do something that would get them killed.

He eyes flew open when Sesshoumaru's hand squeezed hers. Her heart warmed a little at that. Inuyasha was crying openly now, tears running in glittering trails down his cheeks. With her one free hand, she wiped away the tears and softly stroked his face.

"Inuyasha, otouto…I— Become strong Inu-_chan_(5). Strong enough to protect yourself and to protect those you care about. Anybody who looks down on you, you sock 'em in the gut, huh?" she gave him a watery grin, "Can you do that for nee- chan?" Inuyasha nodded, still sniffling.

"Sesshoumaru, you…you try to take that ten foot- long stick out of your ass, _ne_(6)?" she joked weakly, "Heh, try not to piss off _too_ many demon lords… and, Sesshoumaru?"

"_Hai_(7). I am here."

"Look out for your brother. But, above all… you should live a happy life, no regrets. You deserve that much," she finished and dissolved into a coughing fit, splattering droplets of blood onto the stone courtyard.

Every breath she took now gurgled. 'The sword must have pierced a lung', she thought idly.

"_Aishiteru_(8)," she whispered as she felt her body going limp. The pain dulled to one tiny pinpoint. All her senses faded… slowly. Those golden eyes, so much like her brothers', drifted shut.

The darkness came and she embraced it.

ھ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ھ

"Nee- chan?" Inuyasha asked tentatively. "Nee- chan?" Her body was growing cold and her usually warm and comforting scent was being replaced with the stench of decay and death.

"NEE- CHAN!"

Sesshoumaru's howl echoed through the heavens.

* * *

**Wow. I just killed her. I'm so terrible! *sob* But really. Her death, as much as I hate to say it, is really important to the overall storyline. Anyways, tell me what you think! Is it terrible, awesome, good, bad…? Tell me, tell me! Press the review button!!! Come on! Ya know ya want to!**

_**Translations:**_

younger brother

(2) a swordsman from feudal era Japan that served under a lord

(3) younger sister

(4) informal way of saying 'older sister'

(5) the suffix '- chan' is sort of like an affectionate term

(6) something you can add to the end of a sentence, equivalent to 'right?'

(7) 'yes' or 'alright'

(8) I love you


	2. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

People, I have not abandoned this story! I'm still writing it. Now that it's finally Summer, I can work on this more. I'll probably update soon so hang on.

Thank you for your patience and understanding!

Kawaiiartist-san signing out! :3


	3. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is so late. I hope none of the characters are OOC. I tried really hard to keep them in character. Please tell me if I have done otherwise, 'cause there's always room for improvement! By the way, some words and attacks will be in Japanese while others will be in English. It just depends which one I'm more familiar with.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own ****this absolutely awesome series****, because ****if I did, Kagome wouldn't need to completely rely on her friends and she'd also stop pining over a jerk ***_**coughInuyashacough**_*** who can't decide between her and her previous incarnation.**

**(Rated T for Inuyasha's dirty mouth.) **

_To take what is not hers, and then give it back in the worst possible way._

_Lady Fate is cruel, is she not?_

"Sesshoumaru- _sama_(1)! Sesshoumaru- sama! Rin sees lots of really pretty flowers! Can Rin go pick some?"

"Be quiet girl! Sesshoumaru- sama doesn't want to listen to your silly prattling!"

"But Rin really wants to, Jaken- _san_(2)," Rin pouted. Jaken huffed in annoyance. How did this –this _human _get stuck with them? Jaken sighed. Really, he just didn't understand Sesshoumaru- sama sometimes. After all, the great demon lord, taking care of an impudent little—

He snapped out of his musings when he processed that the girl, Rin, had her face only inches from his, staring curiously.

"Jaaaaaaaken- saaaaan," she said, drawing out his name, "You're making really funny faces!" She demonstrated by putting on an overly exaggerated version of his frown and crossing her eyes.

"You impudent child! How dare you mock me!" Jaken squawked in indignation. "Just you wait! I don't even know why Sesshoumaru-sama decided to—"

"Jaken."

Said imp paled as he felt his lord's presence right behind him. He turned slowly, afraid to face his lord's wrath. "H- Hai Sesshoumaru- sama?"

"We are leaving," Sesshoumaru commanded, his icy visage never wavering.

"H-Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken rushed to obey his lord's order.

ھ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ھ

"_HENTAI_!(3)" The following slap resounded through the air. Sango stood huffing angrily, face bright red, over an unconscious Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood seemingly unfazed by the lecherous monk's blatant groping, as if it were an everyday occurrence. (It was.)

"Honestly! Miroku just doesn't _get_ _it_!" Shippo sighed out in exasperation, "You'd think he'd start to understand after so many beatings, right Kagome?"

"Actually Shippo-_kun_(4) I think that's Miroku's, ahem, _unique_ way of showing Sango that he cares for her."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. As if. Kagome, ya sure ya ain't missin' some screws in there?"

"Inuyaaaasha," Kagome started sweetly, "_OSUWARI_!(5)" The ground trembled as Inuyasha was slammed mercilessly into the ground.

"_Oi_!" He said, spitting out dirt, "What was that for wench?" Inuyasha abruptly paled as Kagome's eyes seemed to reflect the fires of hell itself. Her wrath descended upon him.

"Osuwari! I can't believe you! Osuwari! My name's Kagome! Osuwari! KA- GO- ME! Osuwari! Not wench, woman, or anything else! OSUWARI!"

She stood, chest heaving, over a deep Inuyasha- shaped pit in the ground. Sango and Miroku, who had regained consciousness, were likewise unfazed by the incident. (Again it was an everyday occurrence.)

Sango shook her head in disappointment. "Poor Kagome- chan. Inuyasha never learns, does he?"

Miroku nodded sagely. "Well, that's just how Inuyasha is. I do not believe it is easy for him to go a day without doing or saying something to anger Kagome- sama."

Shippo blinked in confusion. He turned to Kirara who had been sitting quietly the whole time. "Is it just me or do you feel the déjà vu too, Kirara?"

The two- tailed cat mrrwed her agreement.

ھ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ھ

Rin was riding Ah-Un as the dragon plodded along behind Sesshoumaru. She happily hummed a tune, just enjoying the morning sun. The only other noise was the sound of bird- trills as they flitted through the trees.

A little breeze blew in from the east. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and he sniffed the air carefully. His jaw tightened ever so imperceptibly.

"Jaken."

"Hai Sesshoumaru- sama!"

Sesshoumaru never turned away from the direction the breeze blew in. "Look after Rin."

Rin peered curiously at the silver haired _daiyoukai_(6). She wondered where he would be going this time. Sesshoumaru- sama _never_ allowed her to go with him, wherever it was he went.

Jaken swallowed. His lord looked angry, and when Sesshoumaru- sama was angry, there was never a good outcome. But curiosity overcame common sense.

"S- Sesshoumaru- sama, if I—" Jaken swallowed harder this time, "if I may be so bold, where might you be going?" As soon as the inquiry left his mouth, he decided this may not have been the best course of action nor the sanest.

After all, who questions the Lord of the West about where he decides to go? Rather, who even _decides_ to question the current Lord of the West?

Sesshoumaru stared apathetically at his loyal follower. "That is none of your concern," he stated. He turned gracefully and left without a sound.

Only then did Jaken dare begin to breathe again.

ھ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ھ

"Damn it, you guys! Can't ya move any faster?"

Miroku sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. His fingers twitched sporadically, itching to just smash his staff into the source of annoyance. Just one little tap wouldn't hurt…

"Unlike you, Inuyasha, we happen to be human. And as humans, no matter what amount of training, we cannot hope to keep up with your ungodly stamina."

"We haven't got all day, ya know! Ya wanna get that bastard 'r not?"

Kagome slumped down on a boulder, looking half dead. "Whatever. You know what? I'm just going to sit here for a while. My legs feel like jello," she moaned.

"But Kagome!" Inuyasha whined.

"_Houshi- sama_(7) and Kagome- chan are right. Plus, Kirara needs rest too. We've been going for two days at your pace," Sango added.

"Well, it's not my fault that you guys're all so weak!" Inuyasha once again showed his amazing ability to stick his foot in his mouth in almost any situation.

"OSUWARI! Geez! The nerve of him…" Kagome collapsed back down onto her comfortable little boulder. She used up the last of her energy to shout the subduing command.

With Inuyasha silent, the surrounding area was quite peaceful. It was really too bad, Kagome reflected, that this peace couldn't last forever. One way or another, something always came up.

It came in the form of a breeze. Inuyasha's nose twitched a few times, before he growled low in his throat.

"Naraku," he snarled, face darkening; "It's 'bout time the bastard showed himself. Hurry up and climb on Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he crouched down, waiting expectantly.

"Everybody ready?" the half-demon barked. Seeing the nods of assent, he leapt forward at a breakneck pace.

"What direction did the scent come from, Inuyasha?" Miroku shouted from behind Sango on Kirara.

"East," was the curt reply as the _hanyou_(8) leapt high into the air once more.

ھ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ھ

"And you're sure this is going work?" Red eyes looked calculating at her master's new 'pet' while seemingly addressing nothing but the shadows.

A figure materialized from the darkness. "Kukukuku. So little faith, Kagura. One would think you doubt me."

The wind-witch blanched in terror, "N-no, of course not! I was merely wondering."

"Shall we enjoy the show then?" The shadow smirked with malicious glee, "Oh yes. How will you handle this Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?"

(1) –_sama_ is a very formal and respectful suffix; something you would address the emperor with

(2) –_san_ is a formal and respectful suffix; something you address someone you don't know very well or an elder

(3) Basically, it means pervert

(4) -_kun_ yet another suffix; like –_chan_ except usually used for males

(5) sit; however usually not used on people

(6) Powerful demon; like a demon lord

(7) Honored Monk

(8) half-demon


	4. Author's Note: Sorry!

I'm very sorry, but I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus. It's just not working out for me; I always feel like there's something missing. There's this huge writer's block that won't go away.

Maybe sometime I'll be able to come back to it and say, "Hey! I _can_ do this! Let's do a rewrite!" but right now…

So anybody who bothered to read this crap-ish stuff, thank you and once again, I'm sorry for disappointing you.


End file.
